Azamat
Summary Azamat is one of the four founding members of the Guardians of the Triplane. He was born as Jimmy Vincent and grew up the son of a couple who were both multi-millionaires in their own right even before marrying, and together grew their shared company that made countless billions of dollars. Jimmy was naturally both intelligent and physically gifted, and grew up feeling that he was superior to all of his peers. Becoming quite conceited, prideful, and annoying, Jimmy wasn't a very enjoyable person to be around. Given that no one wanted to associate with him, he became a loner, studying and enjoying his wealth on his own for years. After the sudden death of his parents in a car crash, he received a major shock to his worldview and went on an unfortunately timed trip to the Netherlands, where he was caught on the end of a battle between good and evil, a battle which good lost. The ANGELS lost the fight with the DEMONS that day, but their commander, dying on the ground, trusted Jimmy and three other humans present with continuing the war using an ancient artifact brought there for that exact purpose, the Human Enhancement Device. The device took the most dominant personality trait in any given human and turned them into the physical embodiment of that trait, giving them the ability to transform into an ANGEL at will. And thus, Jimmy Vincent became Azamat, the incarnation of pride. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 7-B | 6-C ''' '''Name: Jimmy Vincent, Azamat, ANGEL of Pride Gender: Male Age: In his early 30's Origin: Triplane Classification: Human, ANGEL Attack Potency: Peak Human | City level (His attacks were compared to high-yield nuclear bombs)' | Island level+' Speed: Peak Human 'with '''SoL '''reactions '| Relativistic '''with '''SoL '''reactions |''' Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class M+ | Class T+ Striking Strength: Class H | Class TJ+ | Class EJ Durability: Town Level '(An ANGEL's durability is majorly weakened when in human form, but it is still very high.) '| City level | Island level+ Stamina: Peak Human |''' Nigh-Infinite '''| Unlimited for the 60 minutes he has in that form. Range: Human |''' Horizon (Enhanced Line of Sight.) '''| About a hundred-thousand miles Standard Equipment: (On occasion) One fifth of the ANGEL CORE Intelligence: Above Average | Genius Level | Superhuman Weaknesses: Extremely prideful (Duh), Extremely Low Temperatures (Under -95 degrees Fahrenheit, each ANGEL has a weakness, Azamat's is cold), Jealousy (Given that Pride is the opposite of Jealousy, if he ever becomes jealous, he will temporarily lose his powers as an ANGEL until the jealousy is rectified) |''' Transformation only lasts for 60 minutes before he is locked in human form for 72 hours. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Personality Empowerment, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can fire beams of concentrated energy), Time Manipulation (Can slow time by 77%), Body Heat Control (A somewhat effective counter to his weakness, he can bring his body temperature up to 300 degrees Fahrenheit), can survive in space, Holy Energy Manipulation, can incite jealousy in others, but this does not work on especially strong-willed foes, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Key: Human | ANGEL | PERFECT FORM (When activating his piece of the ANGEL CORE) Feats: *Punched the ground hard enough to cause earthquakes felt many miles away *Outran lightning fired by a DEMON (Although it is unknown if it was as fast as real lightning) *Flew straight through a large mountain in the Rockies with little damage *Survived being thrown at nearly the speed of light into the moon *Survived for almost a hour while experiencing extreme frostbite *Threw a satellite into orbit, just to prove that he could (The satellite was completely ruined, but he got it up there) *Defeated four town-level DEMONS with relative ease *Defeated twelve DEMONS at once, though it was a harsh battle *Easily defeated the word's greatest army of super-soldiers. *Survived several minutes against the Devil *Wiped out an Everest-sized mountain in the DEMON Realm with just four shots *When the Moon was floating out of orbit, pushed it nearly a hundred miles back into place *Defeated over 100 DEMONS almost effortlessly in less then ten seconds Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Angels Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Antiheroes Category:Triplane Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users